Hybrids
by Skulls of death
Summary: Palkia & Dialga are adventuring across space and time when they come across gods. they report back to the Legendries about these beings. All legendary Pokémon, other than Mew, agree to invite the Gods and their children over to show them around their dimension. All is well until War is suddenly Brocken out. Hannah & Isabelle are forced to stop the war, with help from their parents.
1. Chapter 1: the legends of gods

Chapter 1: the legends of gods

Palkia and Dialga are traveling through space and time, investigating other dimensions with life forms similar to their own, until they come across a certain universe. This universe holds the human equivalent of legendaries, with immensely strong, variating powers for each being. These powerful entities go by the name of Gods. Becoming intrigued, the two Pokemon decide to investigate the history and capabilities of these Gods. Searching through the histories of these higher beings, they come across some fascinating information. Unlike most legendaries, these gods have children of their own. These children though, are only half god, as they contain mortal human's blood. Satisfied with their findings, Palika and Dialga travel back to their home dimension, to tell this interesting information to the most powerful Legendaries: Arceus and Mew.

"... and so we told you of these beings" finishes Dialga

"Very interesting, these 'Gods' you speak of have many relations to us legendaries" Arceus thinks aloud

"But why have you told us of such beings?" Asks Mew, fascinated, but confused as to why she was told of this

"well, since we have a lot of similarities, we thought it would be nice to a arrange a meeting with-" begins Dialga, before her brother interrupts "because I want to know who's stronger!" Calls out Palkia

"No, we don't want to start something that can lead to war and destruction" snaps back Mew without hesitation, like mother scalding her child

Arceus hesitantly nods in agreement with his creator "I agree with Mew. If these gods are as powerful as you describe, then war is the last thing we need. DId you say within the land they rule over, Pokemon is none existent?"

"Yes, instead of Pokemon, they have creatures called animals. Creatures with only instinctive intelligence, and no typing or powers what-so-ever" answers Dialga

"Then I'm sure they should be fascinated of us. In return for arranging to meet them, we will explain and show them our world, and its history along with how Pokemon work, and how humans often live peacefully alongside them" suggests Arceus

"Why should we tell them of the times human and Pokemon have turned against eachother? Surely that will not create a good impression on us" asks Palkia

"Use your head Brother! If we only showed them the times of peace, perfection is just too... perfect, it is untrustworthy, and hiding our past will give the impression that we are untrustworthy. And we've seen some of the world destructing wars _they've_ started against each other for petty things, I'm sure, even if we do show everything, we will still look good in comparison to the gods" dialga explains to her brother in a cocky 'I know better than you' tone

"Your sister is right Palkia. To earn they're trust, we must trust them" agrees Arceus, trying to sound as smart and wise as possible, earning a tut from Mew

"I'm still not certain this is a good idea. And other than curiosity, why would you invite them to our own dimension?" Asks Mew

"If they are as powerful as we believe, we could learn from them, and... I have my own reasons..." answers back Arceus

Mew looks at the three Pokemon before her. Much bigger than her, though homing as much, if not less power than herself. "By the power invested in us, a vote shall be carried out throughout all of the major legendaries. Dialga, if you would please" she sighs

Dialga nods before she freezes, as if she's lagging in a computer for a while, before she breaks out of this trance. She blinks and looks at them all, as if she'd just woken up

"Man, that took a while. All the major legendaries agree, and will set aside any rivalries temporarily. Also the minor legendaries were told of the event" she says

Mew sighs hearing the results "I guess I'm the odd one out. I could make the final call and cancel the idea out, but since everyone has decided this would be a good experience, I will go along with it. But hear this. If anything goes wrong, you can put no blame on me, as I abandon ship to protect Hannah. You three, Inform everyone that the meeting with the gods will take place in a week from now. All major legendaries are required to turn up to the meeting, and minors are invited. The meeting place will be the beginning tree. Now, if you excuse me, Hannah and I have a meeting hall to create" explains Mew firmly as she begins to float away "oh, and the God's children are invited" she adds, before she disappears from the spot she was once in, as she teleports elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 2: School run

**Hi I am the writer and I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. This is my first story so if you could give me some advise that would be great... I would like to say a thanks to Charizard X girl who helped me make my first story. If you want go check out her story Pokemon switching worlds you might like it. Now on with this story!:**

Chapter 2: School run

The bell rings, indicating the end of school, and without the teacher needing to mutter a word, practically everyone scoops up they're belongings, and rushes out the classroom as quickly as possible. I sigh as me and a few other wait for the traffic to pass, before I place everything in my bag and I stand up, heading to the exit, nodding in both sympathy and gratitude to the teacher. The poor woman looks like she's ready to collapse after the day's trails.

I head outside the school and take the short 1 minuet walk home. I walk through the sea-blue coloured door of our house and I place my bag on the kitchen table "have you got much homework today?" I hear my father call from the living room "No, just history and maths, which I could get through. I'm thinking of heading to the pool today, Coming?" I shout back

"No, me and your dad have some work to do, we should be done by the time you get back, we'll have dinner and watch a movie when you do" I hear my mum shout, replying

I smile as I grab my books from my bag, Maths first. I look at the homework, not being able to concentrate perfectly, as I keep getting distracted by little things. I sigh as I clear everything from the desk, close the door and, now with no distractions, I get on with the questions. Once I finally manage to finish the maths sheet, I put it back in my bag as I then grab my homework for History. 'What Olympian god are you closest to? Describe why, aim for a page's worth' That's easy. I love swimming but I also love to parachute from a high places and I like taking horse riding lessons. So I guess I am Poseidon... Wait... did Poseidon create horses? I don't remember. Although it was the last lesson I did.

I immediately start to write about Poseidon, although I spent about 5 minuets trying to spell Poseidon, I finished quickly. Once done writing, I pack my books away and grab my swimming kit "I'm leaving, see you in an hour!" I call out.

"See you Isabelle!" I hear my mothers reply from the living room

I smile as I rush out of the house and down the road to the local swimming pool. I rush in, get changed, shove everything in a locker, before I rush to the swimming pool and I dive in

Instantly, I feel the water coat my body with warmth as I sit swim to the bottom of the pool, the water pressure meaning nothing to me

I push of the side and I swim back and forth, length by length, as quick as a dolphin, fully underwater, only stopping for a bit of air every 10 minuets. I continued to swim, clearing my mind like meditation. Recently, I had continuously asked my foster parents who my family was. I was adopted at a young age and had a brother older... or... younger... I do not know. My parents thought that if we were discovered, then We would be in danger, and if I was with my brother, we would raise the risks of our lives. I Don't know why they thought that or what they mean by that.

My parents never told me who my brother and mother is, 'for mine and their safety' I believe it's for the same reason as to why we were separated in the first place, but I'm not entirely sure

During the whole of my swim, I didn't feel as at ease as I usually do. I cleared my mind of all I could think of, but there was this lagging thought following me. I knew it was there, but I didn't know what it was. I climb out of the pool, squeezing the water out of my hair as I head towards the lockers

I open the locker to find a scroll sitting on top of my bag and towel

With no hesitation, I quickly I dry my hands and lift it up, I unravel it and I read the writing on the scroll. I recognise it as Ancient Greek. Why Ancient Greek? Who on earth messages through a long forgotten language that I haven't learnt yet?. Surprisingly, the words on the paper start floating around, off the paper, transforming into modern English syllables, and re arranging themselves back onto the paper. I stare at this odd phenomenon , questioning everything they taught me in school, before the letters stop moving, and shows a few simple words, that makes my mind want to explode with questions. I get changed as fast as I can and I rush back home as quick as possible

I burst through the door and I rush into the front room

My parents see my terrified and confused expression and they immediately stop what they're doing and silently stand up. I show them the scroll. "It says: Camp Half-blood. Tomorrow. come alone with nothing but clothes and yourself." I say, half a question, half a statement of confusion, fear, uncertainty and disbelief

My parents' eyes widen bigger than a star, silently staring at me before my mother rushes to the phone, dials up the schools number and says "yes... sorry... this'll sound sudden but... oh, I'm Isabelle's mother, Isabell ge-... yes ok, a relative in a different country just had a terrible accident, and we are required to get there as soon as possible... thank you for not questioning the matter... thank you, bye!" She speaks into the phone, before almost immediately dealing up a second number "hi, do you have any rooms for an overnight stay today?... ok... yes... ok thank you, Bye!"

"Mum? What's going on?"I ask, not being able to process what my mother was doing. What did she mean a relative died? Who?

"We will will explain later honey" she called her voice shaking.

"Did someone die?" I ask, hopping it's not the case

"No, that was just a lie so you could get away" blurts back dad, and I come under the impression it's more than what I can handle right now, so I decide not to push the matter

Questions cloud my head but I know I have to just wait until any of them are to be answered. My mother came down stairs with a backpack filled with PJs a few clothes and enough food for tonight and tomorrow morning. My parents walk out of the house like mind-controlled zombies and they get in the car. I get the impression that I'm to follow them, and once I'm in the car and the door is closed, we start driving.

Several hours later we arrive at a hotel. My mother speaks to the man at the reception, and gives him a few hundred notes, before we get a key and head up the stares. We all get changed and head straight to bed. I try to sleep but all the thoughts I have clouded my head. I did finally manage to fall into a dreamless sleep, as the night flys by

Next day as soon as we are awake, we checked out of the hotel, and head towards a creepy forest. We stop halfway down a road surrounded by woods. "calm down" smiled my mother, seeing my unease, and talking for the first in half a day's time "we love you honey, and we wish you the best of luck. Now go and adventure your other half" smiles my father

My mother gets out and and unlocks my door "keep heading straight into the forest, you'll know what you're looking for when you find it. Safe travels. I know this has all been sudden, but this is for the best." She says, tears sealing through

I look at them, silent tears streaming down my stunned face as I get out "you aren't coming with me?" I ask

My parents shake their heads "we aren't like you. We've all known that from the start. This will reveal who you truly are" dad says, before he and mum pull me into a hug

"We'll miss you, I promise we'll see each other again" they both say, before they break away from the hug, leaving me to myself

I sigh "I promise" I sigh, being so confused as to why they are saying such things. What is happening? Since when did foster parents leave their children at the side of the road. What, are my real family wild wolves or something?

I start to walk into the forest, and only until I'm out of sight from my parents, do I fall to the ground in tears.

Why is this all happening?

Why me?

Why now?

What do they mean?

If only my parents where normal!

Then a threatening voice is heard from elsewhere in the forest

"RRROOOAAARRR!" cried a mysterious beast in the forest. I begin to run forward as fast as I can. I hear trees being ripped from the ground. I reach a speed I have never gone at, running faster and faster, my legs speeding down a non-excise at path towards no-where in particular

When I no-longer hear any notices, I began to slow and eventually stop. I look around and try and make sense of were I ran to. I see a giant wooden sign in front of me, I look up as the words carved into the wooden statue start to changed like last night. I frown as the outcome only confusing me more

The sign reads:

 _Camp Half-blood._


	3. Chapter 3 playing with Mew!

_**Hi guys it is Isabelle the writer again I would like to say that I am over joyed I have more than 20 views and I hope you like the new chapter!**_

 _ **Now on with the story!**_

Chapter: 3 playing with Mew!

"But mother, how are we going to keep this meeting a secret from human civilisation? Surely if the humans found out that Legendaries and legendaries from another planet are all meeting in the same place, hundreds of thousands of MILLIONS would come here to see them! And capture us..." argues back the baby blue mythical Pokemon

"Hannah, what did I tell you? These legendaries from another world are know as 'gods'. And as for keeping it a secret, that's up to us. I also have some very close Zorua and Zoroark to help create illusions if humans come too close in discovering our meeting place." Smiles Mew to her half-daughter

"But mother, where are we going to be exactly meeting? From what I've heard from Palkia and Dialga, these Legen- er... these gods are full of themselves, and live in luxury. Our home may be comfortable to us, but they're expecting something greater than a living tree..." argues back the small shiny Mew

"Oh Hannah... use the creativity your mother gave you! From the day I saved you're life you've relied on me for too many things! We are going to create a room! A grant hall! Full of crystals and gold and diamonds and silver and marble stone structures!" Cheers Mew as she circles around the young Mew

Hannah's eyes light up, and her tail swishes around behind her "Am I creating it with you mother?" She asks

Mew giggles at the question "of course you are! I need to teach you how to create objects from thin air first before I teach you how to make entirely new Pokemon!"

Hannah, the baby mew, flies around for a while, happy, before she stops abruptly

Mew notices this "what is it Hanny?" She asks to her child

"How will they understand us as Pokemon? I mean, I can switch to my human form, and you can transform into a human, but not every Pokemon can use telepathy..." wonders Hannah aloud

Mew stops as well, thinking "well, from what the twins of reality told me, they can understand all spoken languages, so speaking Pokemon shouldn't be a problem" she replies

Hannah nods in agreement "can we get started now?" She asks like an excited kid

"Yes" smiles Mew, and Hannah begins floating around in excitement "But.." adds Mew, and Hannah immediately stops "what mother?" She asks

Mew grins menacingly "we gotta teach you how to create things! And what better then summoning some of the most useful Pokemon to do so!" Smiles Mew "that's why I asked hoopla for some help

Hannah's eyes light up

"I LOVE playing with hoopa!" She giggles "When is hoopa coming?"

"They should be here soon, in the meantime let's play as different Pokemon!" Replies her mother with a sly grin

Hannah giggles in return and teleports rapidly all over the place

"What Pokemon should we disguise as today?" Asks Hannah

"A haunter and a gengar will do nicely" replies Mew ,reeling by turning into gengar as quickly as rapidash can run

"I wanted to be gengar" pouts Hannah playfully, before she giggles and becomes the pre-evolution of gengar "But haunter'll do" She smirks, as the two float down to the base of the tree of beginnings, preparing to cause mischief.

"Oooo look there is a trainer! Can we scare him?" Asks Hannah.

"Ok go on I will be right behind you,"replies Mew

Hannah smiles as she floats down behind the trainer and his nidorina

"Haunter!" cries Hannah jumping out in front of the trainer and his Pokemon.

The trainer jumped backwards from surprise. Hannah immediately turns invisible, giggling from how surprised the trainer was. Slowly Hannah floated towards the terrified trainer and started pushing and shoving him everywhere. After several minutes of traumatising the poor trainer, Hannah turns back to her normal shiny Mew state and floats away realising that her mother never took part in playing with them.

"Hoopa is here," whispered Mew

"Yaaayyy!" Cried Hannah "can we see him can we see him?"

"Where did you think we were going silly?" Asked Mew cheekily fly around Hannah.

"Ohh! Well let's go!"giggled Hannah

And with that said both Hannah and Mew disappeared with a small poof,only a trail of blue left behind. The trainer Hannah had tormented looked up and made a silent prayer and sprinted away his small Pokemon holding onto his head.


	4. Chapter 4 my life will never be the same

_**Hey guys sorry I didn't post for a really long time I was a bit busy with life so yeah, I hope you enjoy! Now on with the story!**_

Chapter 4: my life will never be the same...

Back to Isabelle

Recap: well basically i was kick out of my house, my parents sent me into a forest and I was almost killed. Yeah a average day for me... I am joking!

So there I was standing in front of a basketball court full of kids playing. Why are they here in the middle of no-where? What am I supposed to do...

"Hey! who are you?" I hear a boys voice, and the sound of feet running on the forest floor

I spin around and a boy is standing there, beside a girl around the same age as him. The boy has sea-green eyes and jet black hair while the girl has blue-brown eyes and blonde hair.

"No, who are YOU! I just got here, my parents- the.. they sent me here with- without telling me anything... and.. and." tears started to form in my eyes, I began to silently mumble, My body shaking uncontrollably

The boy and girl had instantly come over to me to comfort me. After a few long seconds I stopped crying, although I was still shaking

"...after I showed them this scroll" I finished, and I pull the scroll out of my pocket, showing it to the two teens

They peer over at the scroll, being silent for a long time. Both of the, look at each other, before turning to me.

"Come with us, we promise we won't hurt you," the girl speaks softly. The boy offers me his hand, and I hesitantly take it, as he pulls me to my feet

We slowly walk around the basketball court. One of the kids stop playing and turns to us

"Percy Jackson is here! Guys Percy and Annabeth are here!" He calls. And I freeze . Percy Jackson, that name ringed in my ears. I can hear the cheers of other people chanting his name but, they all seemed distant. I could see the girl... her name was Annabeth...I think... she was waving her hand in front of my face. I felt someone pick me up. I don't know who. We continued walking, and only when we were a few steps away did I realise were they we taking me. They climbed the steps to a huge house and before I know it, I had fallen asleep.

"Yawn! Wait... where am I," I mown, my eyes trying to adjust to the light harsh light

"You're at camp half-blood," i bear an unfamiliar voice say from beside me

"Camp halfblood? where exactly?" I ask back, practically blind

"In the big house, Percy had to carry you in as your body had shut down... for some reason..." replies the voice. Once my eyes have done adjusting, I look over to where the sound of the voice had been coming from

"AaaaHhhh! WHAT THE HECK! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? Yo- you look like... maybe... what... you're a centaur! who are you! Where am I!?" I cry out, hyperventilating and inching away from this strang man.

"Apologies. My name is Chiron, and I mean no harm. I would like to properly introduce you to Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase. They're the ones who found you" smiles the centaur as he tries to comfort me, before he murmurs under his breath " and as they are legendary demigods. However I think they met their match,"

I pretend to not have heard the last bit as, Cautiously, I got up off the couch and slowly walked out to the balcony to see Percy and Annabeth talking to each-other about something in very hushed voices.

"Ahem..." I coughed, attempting to grab their attention. My day has jut been getting weirder and weirder

Percy and Annabeth turn around and greet my as if I was a long lost friend which was nice but at the back of my head this thought lingered: what did Chiron mean by 'demigods' I mean, from what I've been through I wouldn't be Suprise s if all these kids were aliens. And what he mean by they've met their match... I tried to push that horrid thought out of my mind but just kept coming back.. haunting me... destroying my view of myself so that all I knew was that I wasn't normal and no one here was ether... the alien thing isn't looking too bad right now

I tried to act normal, smiling sweetly, but it only made me look weird so I ask one simple question to myself aloud, a question that should answer all my many confused thoughts.

"This has _got_ to all be fake! and what did that weird horse man, Chiron, mean?!" I questioned, practically praying for answers

"Look Isabelle..." behind Annabeth, as she and Percy approach me "you're not going to believe this, becomes never do... well, most of th time." Sighs Annabeth, before breathing in sharply " your a demigod. Part god, part human" she blurts out. I look at her blankly. I don't know what to think... I expected to be confused, angry, sad, happy... something... but I feel relieved... I just smile to myself, by the expression of worry creeps up Annabeth face "you are the most powerful demigod in a Millenia, and you... you are kinda a danger to everyone here... including yourself," replies Annabeth, releasing a sigh at the end

I took this very well. Well not really let's just say it involves a bit of cursing and a fair amount of silent crying... to make it short. But better then I'd expect for someone who said they're as strong as... a god, I guess, so powerful that they're a threat to everyone

"Hey, hey, hey, it's ok we will help you..." Percy started but sighed and cursed to himself "how do I put this... well, annabeth got the easy job... you're different... the reason you're so powerful is.. is that... your a Poseidon, Zeus and Hades descendant..." He explains, not making eye contact and staring at the space just above my head

I glance above me to see three symbols above my head. I frown in confusion as I recognize one of them to be a tridgent... peosiden...

"Is being the daughter of three gods normal?" I ask helplessly, knowing the answer won't be what I want it to be

Percy looks at me gravely and I get the message. I was the only one, I was the only demigod with three parents, and, according to Annabeth:

I was the most powerful demigod of the milena.


End file.
